Avery Rutter's Hard Depressed Life
by Fabina4eva
Summary: Hey guys i'm back i promise with my other books i have alot of chapters written for What should've happened so stay calm but this story is About Fabian's little 14 year old sister Avery based off me,Avery, and it's rated T for cussing and thoughts of suicide and cutting to main pairs Fabina and Avery/OC
1. Chapter 1 What the hell

**Hey guys i don't own HOA or Conversations with my 13 year old self!**

Avery's POV

Here I am again moving schools _again._ Fabian is so going to kill me. I'm Avery Rutter, I'm 14 years old, I have milk chocolate brown eyes and light brown/ dark blonde hair, depending on the light that i'm in. Fabian's my older brother i'm kinda of like his little she devil cuz i'm always getting kicked out of schools for geting caught cutting myself like it's their buissnes. My mum and dad pretty much disowned me when they found out i wasn't perfect and Fabian was.

Fabian's POV

I'm going to kill her scrawny little butt Avery got kicked out of _another_ school i mean whatever happened to my sweet little sister that was so innocent.

"Fabian?" I hear a voice of an angel call.

"Yes, Nina what do you need?" I ask taking her hand kissing it softly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, you've been quiet," Nina said settling in my lap kissing my cheek.

"Yeah it's just my sister you know she's coming here thinking it will be better to be with me. I mean i'm happy she's coming but she also got kicked out so..." I babble burying my face in Nina's neck while she stroked my hair.

Nina hummed softly a song that she loved alot.

"Fabian dear, your sister is here!" Trudy yells ruining Nina's and I's moment. I roll my eyes leading nina and I out of my room and i see the 14 year old trouble maker I call my sister.


	2. Chapter2 Avery what did you do this time

Avery's POV

"Fabian!" I squeal hugging Fabian.

"Hey..." He mumbles not hugging me back. I choke back tears silently knowing he might as well hate me. I notice a girl next to him and pull away.

" Oh you must be Nina I've heard a lot about you," I say shaking nina's hand. Nina's really pretty i understand why Fabian likes her and she seems really nice.

"And I've heard a lot about you as well," Nina says smiling.

" Um... Avery can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Fabian asks. I nod.

Fabian's POV; Fabian's room.

"What were you thinking?" I hiss at Avery.

"What did you expect me to do just let that slut call me a bitch, a cunt, and a whore," Avery hisses right back.

"She called you what?" I ask not happy at how my sister was being treated.

"Mom called me worse," she mumbles.

"Is that what this is about, attention?" I ask raising my voice slightly.

"No that's not it all cuz it's not my fault that i'm not as perfect as you!" Avery yells storming out of my room and out of the house.

* * *

Avery's POV;The woods.

I run as fast as i can until my legs collapse and i fall flat on my face. I curl up in a ball sobbing. I knew he hated me and I know he's going to tell mom and dad, but i'm sure he won't come and find me nor send someone to.

"Well,well,well, what do we have here?" I here a deep voice say.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear i pitched scream fill the air.

"Avery," I whisper running out the door.

* * *

hey guys sorry for the long wait so who do you think Avery ran into. i owe nothing except Avery.


	3. Chapter3: Drowned by the waters of Egypt

Disclaimer :I don't own a nothing except me of course.

Sorry for the wait I love you all

Fabian's POV

"Trudy did you see where Avery went?" I ask urgently, but to my dismay Trudy shakes her head quickly. I run out of the house towards the woods following her footsteps she left in the mud.

"AVERY! AVERY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell listing for anything when I hear a slight whimper.

"Aves?" I whisper rummaging through the trees. Then I see her curled up.

"Oh Avery your ok," I say scooping her up in my arms.

"You came to get me?" Avery says in a small voice.

"Of course I did you're my little sister I would never let anything happen to you," I say kissing her head. When we finally reach the house I see Nina standing on the porch. Nina quickly rushes out to us.

"Oh thank God you to are okay," Nina says kissing my cheek and hugging Avery.

"Nina?" Avery says opening her eyes.

"I'm right here Aves, are you okay?" Nina asks smoothing back her hair,

"I don't know this man attacked me saying something about The chosen one and recited this little poem," Avery says,

"A voice drowned by the waters of Egypt, silenced by the crashing waves, hidden beneath the cave, though not known to behave, the rage of a brother is in turn. The skin is ought to be burned, or she shall never learn," Avery says sleepily, I look at Nina with a scared expression plastered on my face.

"What's a chosen one, Fabes,"

Oooo cliffy hehehehehehe I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 4: I love you to Fabes

Disclaimer: I no Own HOA

Nina's POV

Fabian and I sit on the floor watching Avery sleep in his bed ( cgi/set?id=66602152) cuddling with her Pikachu Plush Toy,

"Nina is it natural to be worried about my sister?" Fabian asks in a hushed tone. I roll my eyes and crawl into his lap.

"Of course it is," I say rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mommy I won't to be perfect, but I can't," Avery mumbles. Fabian looks down shaking his head.

"Fabes, why does Avery always say you guys mom doesn't like her," I ask. When I hear Fabian hiss I regret asking.

"It started when my mom found out she had brown eyes, like my grandpa my mom thought only perfect people had blue or green eyes anything, but brown eyes. Then she had brown hair like our grandma. My dad always loved her even more then he loved our mom which was another reason," Fabian explains fixing his gaze on Avery.

"Oh…" I whisper feeling bad for asking. Fabian rubs my shoulders.

"Don't worry Avery is loved enough by our dad, you, and me" Fabian says kissing me softly.

"Want to head to bed?" Fabian says helping me up. I nod and crawl into the bed next to Avery.

Fabian's POV

I smile watching my sister and girlfriend cuddle before slipping in behind Nina wrapping my arms around both of them. Avery shifts facing Nina with a barley noticeable smile gracing her lips. I smile again knowing my sister is okay and happy for once.

"Goodnight you guys, I love you both so much," I say before falling asleep.

No One's POV

'I love you to Fabes," Avery whispers to the silent room.

**Hehehehehehehehehe!**


End file.
